Book timeline
Note: with the exception of the Epilogue, all of the events of Fifty Shades trilogy take place during 2011. |-|Fifty Shades of Grey= Fifty Shades of Grey '' *'5-9 Monday''' Ana interviews Grey. *'5-13 Friday' Kate and Ana's last day of classes before finals; José news about photography exhibit in June. *'5-14 Saturday' Grey stalks Ana at work; Paul Clayton asks Ana on a date, but is again rejected. *'5-15 Sunday' Photo shoot at Heathman Hotel; Christian and Ana coffee date afterwards. *'5-20 Friday' End of finals week for WSUV students. Ana receives first-edition set of Tess of the D’Urbervilles from Grey. Ana, Kate, José, Levi go to the bar; Ana drunk dials Grey. José tries to kiss Ana. Kate meets Elliot. Grey takes Ana back to the heathman after she passes out. *'5-21 Saturday' Christian kisses Ana in the elevator. Christian and Ana fly to Seattle via Charlie Tango. Grey shows Ana his playroom, reveals BDSM lifestyle. Ana loses virginity to Grey. *'5-22 Sunday' Ana cooks breakfast (in pigtails), aces first oral sex, and meets Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. *'5-23 Monday' Ana receives Macbook Pro from Grey, has lunch with Jose, goes on a run to clear head. Ana sends joking email to Grey that she is breaking up with him; Grey makes surprise visit at 10pm, has angry sex with her, then leaves. Ana cries, then emails Grey her issues about the contract. *'5-25 Wednesday' Grey and Ana negotiate BDSM contract over dinner at the Heathman; Grey disapproves of Wanda (Ana’s Beetle) saying it was a death trap. *'5-26 Thursday' Kate and Ana graduate; Kate gives valedictorian speech, Grey hands out diplomas. Kate introduces Grey to Ana’s dad as Ana's boyfriend. Grey & Ana pose for a photographer. Ana accepts to try Grey's proposal to be his submissive. Grey gives Ana an Audi A3 as a graduation present. Grey spanks Ana for sexual pleasure because she rolls her eyes on him. Ana requests that he come back to stay the night, but Kate confronts him at the door for making Ana cry. Grey sleepover at Ana’s apartment. *'5-27 Friday' Ana receives a Blackberry from Grey. Kate, Ana, José eat Chinese take-out during the last night at the Vancouver apartment. *'5-28 Saturday' Elliot helps Kate and Ana move to Seattle. *'5-29 Sunday' Ana has first appointment with Grey's on-call GYN; is prescribed the minipill for contraception. Ana's first playroom encounter with Grey. Dinner at Grey Manor with Kate and Elliot. Sex @ boathouse. *'5-30 Monday' Ana interviews with two Seattle publishing houses, including SIP; meets Jack Hyde. Kate already has internship lined up at Seattle Times. Ana flies first-class to Georgia courtesy of Grey. *'5-31 Tuesday' Ana visits mom in Georgia. In Seattle, Grey has dinner with Mrs. Robinson; she encourages him to fly to Georgia to see Ana. *'6-1 Wednesday' Grey flies to Georgia to be with Ana; meet Carla May Wilks Adams (Ana's mom) *'6-2 Thursday' Grey takes Ana gliding during early morning, then for breakfast at IHOP. Grey misses dinner with Ana's family because emergency back in Seattle requiring his intervention (Leila's attempted suicide in his apartment at Escala) *'6-3 Friday' Ana flies back to Seattle. *'6-4 Saturday' Ana lets Grey spank her with a belt, confesses she’s in love with Grey; Grey tells her it’s wrong to love him. Ana realizes their incompatibility and breaks up with Grey; returns the Blackberry, Mac, and Audi. Grey gives her a $24,000 check for the sale of her Beetle. |-|Fifty Shades Darker= Fifty Shades Darker '' '''PROLOGUE/between novels (dates not given):' Grey has nightmares about his abusive childhood Elliot accompanies Kate's family on vacation in Barbados Narration begins: ***'6-6 Monday' Ana's first day at SIP; Grey sends her two dozen long-stemmed white roses and a card with a note. ***'6-8 Wednesday' Grey emails Ana offering her a ride to Portland for José's exhibit. Ana realizes her phone is still in silent mode and her calls are still being diverted to the Blackberry. ***'6-9 Thursday' Grey and Ana fly to Portland for José's exhibit, have dinner together, decide to get back together. Grey returns the Blackberry and Mac and gives her a new iPad. ***'6-10 Friday' Leila stalks Ana outside SIP. Ana goes for drinks after work with colleagues per Jack's request;Christian meets up with Ana later at the bar. Christian admits to Ana that he's purchased SIP, and has done background checks on Ana and all of his former submissives. Sleepover at Ana's apartment; food sex (vanilla ice cream). Grey returns the Audi to Ana. ***'6-11 Saturday' Ana meets Elena Lincoln (Mrs. Robinson) at Esclava Salon. Ana gets a haircut by Franco de Luca at the apartment. Charity ball at Grey Manor in Bellevue; Ana meets Dr. Flynn. After returning to Escala, they find that Ana's Audi A3 has had its tires slashed and paint thrown on it. ***'6-12 Sunday' Leila sneaks into Escala. At 2am, Grey & Ana transfer to Olympic Fairmont Hotel. Dr. Green switches Ana's contraception to Depo-Provera (the shot, medroxy-progesterone). Grey buys Ana a Saab convertible to replace her ruined Audi and takes her sailing on his Catamaran named The Grace. Grey admits he's in love with Ana. ***'6-13 Monday' Grey asks Ana to move into Escala with him. They argue about her going on business trip to New York with her boss; Grey freezes SIP's accouts so that she can't get a plane ticket. Elevator-sex at Escala. Mrs. Lincoln surprise visit; she's being blackmailed. ***'6-14 Tuesday' Ethan returns from Barbados. Leila breaks into Ana's apartment with a gun, threatens Ana. Grey diffuses situation; makes Ana leave, causing her to worry that he's still in love with Leila. Ana goes to bar with Ethan. Ana confronts Christian about his actions with Leila; he panics that she's breaking up with him and goes catatonic/"submissive" for several minutes. Christian asks Ana to marry him. ***'6-15 Wednesday' Jack corners Ana in the SIP break room after hours, blackmails her with her personal emails to Christian, demands sexual favors. Ana uses self-defense training to escape. Christian fires Jack and confiscates his computer. ***'6-16 Thursday' Dr. Flynn appointment. New Home tour. Dinner at Mile High Club restaurant. ***'6-17 Friday ' Kate and Elliot return from Barbados. José delivers photos to Seattle, stays the night at Escala. Charlie Tango crashes; Grey and Ros go missing for eight hours. Ana accepts Grey's proposal. ***'6-18 Saturday' Christian birthday party at Grey Manor. Ana/Elena showdown. Grace finds out about Elena & Christian's affair. Christian makes hearts & flowers proposal to Ana in the boathouse. Hyde is stalking the Greys outside the mansion. |-|Fifty Shades Freed= Fifty Shades Freed '' PROLOGUE/between novels (some dates not explicitly given): Christian and Ana argue about wanting to include "to obey" in their wedding vows, which causes his nightmares to return '''Week of 7-4 '''GEH purchase of SIP goes public '''8-1 Monday through 8-21 Sunday' Greys go on honeymoon in Europe, including London, Paris, Versailles, Monaco, ... Told through flashbacks: 6-19 Sunday Christian and Carrick argue about arranging pre-nuptial agreement in front of Ana and their family; Christian angrily refuses to sign one. Christian and Ana's engagement is leaked to paparazzi. 7-29 Friday or 7-31 Sunday 'Christian and Ana's wedding (approx 6 weeks after ''Fifty Shades Darker) '''8-16 Tuesday Arsonist (later revealed as Jack Hyde) sets fire to Grey House server room. Narration begins: 8-17 Wednesday Ana buys a camera for Christian. Tickling. Skyping with Kate. 8-18 Thursday Ana has Versailles-themed nightmare that Christian leaves her. 8-19 Friday Greys fly back to Seattle; British Airways first class lounge at Heathrow in London 8-21 Sunday Barbecue at Grey Mannor. Grey sings while playing the piano, shocking his entire family. R8/"Dodge" car chase. Car sex. 8-22 Monday' '''Ana goes back to work. Christian strong-arms her into changing her name at work, tells her that he wants to eventually put her in charge of SIP. Meeting with Gia about design of new house. Ana cuts Christian's hair. Taylor & Mrs. Jones spotted kissing. '''8-25 Thursday' New female bodyguard for Ana (Samantha Prescott). Ana sneaks out for drinks with Kate. Hyde attempted to kidnap Ana, but is stopped by Ryan. Christian angry that Ana and Kate didn't stay home like she said they would. 8-26 Friday Ana uses safeword in playroom after Grey uses orgasm denail as punishment. Grey has another nightmare. 8-27 Saturday Christian, Ana, Kate, Elliot, Mia, and Ethan go on vacation in Aspen. Elliot proposes to Kate. Everyone goes clubbing ("throwing shapes"). 8-28 Sunday Return to Escala. 8-29 Monday (Retold through email) Ana and Christian go to American Shipbuilding Association Dinner; use ben wa balls 9-3 Saturday and 9-4 Sunday (Retold through email) Sailing & Soaring & Spanking 9-6 Tuesday Leila and Susannah make surprise visit to Ana at SIP; Leila knowingly tricks Christian into showing up personally so that she can thank him in person. Christian fires Prescott. 9-9 Friday Ray, José and Mr. Rodriguez's injured in car accident; Ray life-flighted to OHSU. 9-10 Saturday '''Grey buys Ana a white R8 and a charm bracelet for her birthday and throws her a surprise party. '''9-11 Sunday Ray wakes from his coma. 9-12 Monday Detective Clark contacts Christian and Ana; reports that Jack Hyde is accusing Ana of sexual harassment 9-13 Tuesday Christian and Ana move Ray to Seattle. Dr. Greene runs into Ana and asks her why she's cancelled four appointments; does a pregnancy test and finds out that Ana is 4-5 weeks pregnant. Grey walks out on Ana after finding out about pregnancy, gets drunk with Elena. *********'9-14 Wednesday' Ana reads Elena text to Christian, snoops through his emails; finds email from Barney Sullivan about Hyde's stalking. Christian and Ana fight; marriage appears to be on the rocks. *********'9-15 Thursday' Hyde has Elizabeth Morgan kidnap Mia; the two hold her ransom for $5 million. Ana thwarts plan; shoots Hyde above the knee. Elizabeth & Jack Arrested. Ana in a coma from injuries during scuffe with Hyde. *********'9-16 Friday' Ana fades in and out of consciousness, overhearing bits of conversation between Christian and various family members. Ana wakes from coma near midnight. Christian apologizes for walking out on her. *********'9-17 Saturday' Hospital discharge. *********'9-18 Sunday' Relax at home *********'9-19 Monday' Ana tried to work but Grey forbid her. They visit their new house. Sex in the meadow. *********'9-21 Thursday' Ana and Grey go back to the playroom. EPILOGUE (May 2014): *********Christian and Ana have moved to "the big house" *********Christian and Ana's son Teddy will be turning 2 *********(Told through flashbacks) Ana nearly died during childbirth and had to have emergency C-section *********Ana is around 6 months pregnant with their second child (a girl); Ana wants to name their her after Christian's biological mother Ella, but Grey refuses; picks the name Phoebe instead *********Jason Taylor and Gail (Mrs. Jones) are married. Taylor's 10 year old daughter Sophia often visits, stays over; Teddy is smitten with her. Category:Timeline